Talk:Film performers whose scenes were cut
Why this site Ok, I've created this site, because I think all the performers who actually filmed scenes for a Star Trek production should be listed together. We also have a page for performers considered for Star Trek roles, but the different is, that these actors and actresses filmed scenes, which were cut from the aired versions. I started this page when I got an e-mail answer from Carey Scott, who told me his Star Trek story. I suggest, that all actors who were credited in the end credits of an episode or film should have their own article, because their name was listed on screen. All performers who received no credit but a proof exists for them, playing a role in Star Trek, should have a short article on this site. Also I created redirects for Carey Scott and Marilyn Rockafellow, their names are here on MA and if they were removed, a short time later another user will perhaps create an article for them. The redirects go to this page. The sources for the info about Tom Morga and Carey Scott is from them, via e-mail. I also suggest, that removed and uncredited performers should be mentioned in the background note of the episode/ film article and will work on this page later. There are many more. Any suggestions? – Tom 04:26, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :I think that a list of such individuals, such as this one, is enough. In my opinion performers should only have their own articles if they were seen or heard in canon in the finished episode. I believe as things stand now a cut scene is not canon for purposes of MA. Now, if an actor had a scene cut in one episode but did appear in others(such as Wil Wheaton whose lines were cut out of Nemesis) then that could be mentioned on their already existing page. I don't think we need seperate pages for people not actually seen in canon.--31dot 11:36, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::However, if they're listed on screen in credits, they should still get their own article. Whether hairdresser or actor. Otherwise, this article should suffice. -- Sulfur 12:53, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Ok, 31dot, we have several articles for production staff members, who worked behind the scenes, were never shown or referred on screen, but are still a part of the Star Trek universe. And they should have their own article, of course. Its the same with some of these performers. They were payed for their work in Star Trek, but in some cases were removed. Please don't mix up the in-universe articles and real world articles. I don't want to create articles for the roles they played, I only want to mention the people who played these roles. And believe it or not, people will come to this wiki and search for an actor, for example Carey Scott, and cannot find him. Then they will create an article for him or discuss this again and again. It is a real world article like the one mentioned above, and you should notice, that in the article for the performers, who were approached for Star Trek roles, half of the people never made a screen test, casting call, or something like this. – Tom 13:41, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::I think I did indeed get 'performers' confused with 'performance'. I'm not really sure why I did....but anyone credited should have an article. I will also say that I did not claim that people would not search for actor's names, and that certainly is a valid purpose for creating such articles.--31dot 23:31, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Diora Baird Being from America, I assume she's not related to Stuart Baird?--31dot 15:26, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :I don't believe she is. --From Andoria with Love 14:02, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::There was more than one Orion in Star Trek?- JustPhil 14:46, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::I think an Orion appeared in the Academy scenes at the end of the movie, but this was neither Rachel Nichols or Diora Baird. Baird's scenes were cut from the film. --From Andoria with Love 18:42, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Brad William Henke Yes, I realize the only online source stating Henke's involvement in Trek is IMDb, but a very reliable source (i.e. someone who worked on the film) has confirmed that Henke is indeed in the film. You'll have to take my word on that; if that's not enough, then feel free to bring this up for deletion. --From Andoria with Love 23:58, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, I do wonder. He says he's the abusive uncle but that turned into Greg Grundberg's stepfather role. Now that it's been released, have we decided anything? DhaliaUnsung 03:55, 4 June 2009 (UTC) We have already confirmed he was in the film, but his scenes were cut. This means this page would be moved to this page, but we shouldn't do it now because if there is an extended cut of the film released on DVD and his scene is intact, we will have to move him back. Personally, I don't see the problem with having individual articles on actors who filmed scenes which were later cut. Their work may not be canon, but they still participated in a Star Trek production, which makes their inclusion on MA valid. For now, though, we should not bother the Star Trek (2009) actors whose scenes were deleted until after the DVDs are released. --From Andoria with Love 04:52, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::OH I see, thanks Shran, I completely misunderstood. Yes, we definitely should keep him in that case. Sorry for my misunderstanding. DhaliaUnsung 15:21, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Jenna Vaughn So Spock was born a Girl? Please, please tell me I can add that to his article :D -- Capricorn 14:43, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Only if you want to add that Porthos is really a girl or that Elizabeth was sometimes male. It happens. -- DhaliaUnsung 15:25, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::Actually it's fairly common for newborns to be to not necessarily be the same gender as their characters - just off the top of my head, Michael Coreleone's "nephew" being baptized while Moe Greene etc. get whacked was Sofia Coppola, and in Episode III Luke and Leia were the same infant.--Ten-pint 23:24, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi, where can I find the baby actor who played alternate james Kirk in Abrams' ST ??? I would like to know his name. thank you C-IMZADI-4 21:15, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Backup babies So what were the names of Jenna Vaughn's unused backups? (for Performers considered for Star Trek roles) --LauraCC (talk) 21:48, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Richard Harder Belongs on Performers whose scenes were cut. Only appears in an ultimately deleted scene. --LauraCC (talk) 18:05, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :ah, but he was credited on screen. not so cut and dry.--Alan del Beccio (talk) 18:11, March 16, 2017 (UTC) So was Katherine Blum, but I suggested a merge there which happened. --LauraCC (talk) 18:13, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :i think this calls for Credited performers whose scenes were cut. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 18:30, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Or just "credited" and "uncredited" headers on that page. --LauraCC (talk) 18:32, March 16, 2017 (UTC) : Good idea! Then we can just split that page later once we've merged everything into it. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 19:05, March 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Before we merge this one, let's consider whether there are other such performers (note: I think that there may be besides Ms. Blum). And since they were actually credited, perhaps a better option here is a category rather than moving them into a big-ass list of other people. -- sulfur (talk) 19:09, March 16, 2017 (UTC) You mean "Category:Uncredited performers" or "Category:Deleted scene performers"? --LauraCC (talk) 19:10, March 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Since we were talking about CREDITED performers that had their scenes end up cut... neither? -- sulfur (talk) 19:15, March 16, 2017 (UTC) I meant for the uncredited ones...what was wrong with the second suggestion? --LauraCC (talk) 19:17, March 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Of course, another option is... since they were credited in the end credits/etc, we keep their articles where they are (ie, at their names), and simply have a list on the page Alan suggested above pointing out to those articles. Regardless, these people had an actual on-screen credit, and for that alone, I believe that they should have their own articles. -- sulfur (talk) 19:18, March 16, 2017 (UTC) That works. But with the headers "Credited" - list of Name 1, name 2 etc, then "Uncredited" - name and bio 1, name and bio 2--LauraCC (talk) 19:22, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Adam Absinthe: Merge If his scene was cut he shouldn't have a page, provided there is some better indication of who he played. --Alan (talk) 16:23, May 15, 2018 (UTC)